Petunia's Letter of Hatred
by Kutiepie1
Summary: The summary is inside, read to find out. WARNING: Character Death!


**A/N: WARNING: C**_**haracter Death….**_** This story is about when Petunia receives Harry's letter to her about his first week at Hogwarts, she is in no way pleased. I give full credit for this story idea to Lady Prince-Snape.**

An Asterix **(*********)**** in this story signifies a page break.  
**  
_Dear Aunt Petunia,_  
_There are four houses in Hogwarts, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff & Slytherin and I got into Gryffindor just like Mum & Dad! I would have gone to Slytherin except I didn't want to be in the same house as Draco Malfoy we met in Madam Malkins where he was bragging about his father buying him a broom, he is now my rival, because we always trade insults with each other. I don't like him at all because he thinks he is better than everyone and he insulted my first friend Ron Weasley. I have another friend called Nevile Longbottom, he loves Herbology which is a lot like gardening, and there is a girl called Hermione Granger who wants to be friends with us, but Ron doesn't like her and she shoves knowledge down your throat like a walking, living encyclopaedia._

_Classes have been amazing! We have Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions and Astronomy. I think I like Transfiguration and Potions the best, but Professor Snape isn't making Potions fun. He takes away house points for no reason and he picks on me. Hagrid who is another friend of mine, he is the grounds keeper of Hogwarts and he is also a half Giant said that Professor Snape hated my Dad but I don't think that's a very good reason to lash out at me. I like Professor McGonagall, she is head of house Gryffindor and teaches Transfiguration and she is tough but fair. Professor McGonagall gave me five points for being one of the few to turn our matches into needles. There's one class though I'm really starting to hate - Potions. _

_I know you said you and mum were friends with him years ago, and that he didn't like my dad, but he's such a bully! He's worse than when Piers got his new Gameboy and bullied everyone who didn't have one! In the first class he started asking me these questions I had no idea about, I checked afterwards and they weren't in our first year books!_

_I tried to tell Professor McGonagall but as soon as I told her it was about Professor Snape she just told me to stop complaining, yes he may be grumpy but he was a good teacher, and wouldn't even listen to me!_

_I don't know what to do, I would ask Headmaster Dumbledore to do something about it but I'm afraid he will just send me away like professor McGonagall did._

How's Dudley doing at Smeltings? I think I can improve my grades now that Dudley doesn't go to my school Vernon hates Dudley being shown up by anybody. I won't be coming home for Christmas.

_Love,_

_Harry_

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Boy,

We don't care about your problems, stop whining to us or Vernon will remind you of your place when you get back here this summer. Why, Professor Snape I knew him as a child, he was a nasty, ugly boy who took my freaky sister away from me, and back then Lily and I were close until he ruined everything. As for you, well, maybe this professor will teach you some manners, and teach you to respect your betters.

How Dare You suggest that you are even remotely more intelligent than Dudley. You have the intelligence of a half dead slug. My precious Dudley is doing so much better than you in school. He's made a ton of friends and has no madman after him, wanting to kill him, because he is Normal. His grades are better than yours too. I'm surprised they haven't kicked your worthless, talentless behind out of school yet. I thought you would be failing just like you did in normal schools. Did you have to cheat to get average marks in class? Dudley is above and beyond average, he is clever, smart and handsome.

Dudley will achieve many great things, while you will never amount to anything.  
Stop wasting paper you ungrateful brat and do not write us again. NEVER use the M word again if you know what is best for you and the only time you may write to us is if you are dying.

Sincerely

Mrs Dursley

******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_  
Dear Aunt Petunia,_

I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you, I know I have to earn my keep, I must cost a lot to feed and put a roof over my head, You and Uncle Vernon do a lot for me. Thank you for giving me Dudley's second bedroom, I liked my cupboard under the stairs, but it was becoming too small for me in there. Tell Dudley I really appreciate him letting me stay in his room, I have repaired some of the toys he broke and you may want to give them to the poor, since Dudley is too good for used toys. Tell Uncle Vernon that even though it hurt, I am grateful for his discipline because it has made me a better person. Aunt Petunia, thank you for giving me lunch during the day, if it was up to uncle Vernon, I wouldn't get three meals a day.  


_I am sorry I used the M word and the name of my school. I don't know what my world will do about this as I am unsure if being related to Lilly Potter breaks the Statue of Secrecy rule or not, if they come over I am sorry. Tell them it is too late, sorry I am being so demanding. I know you hate me and hated my parents as well. I will no longer trouble you as I have a plan to make everyone at number four Privit drive happy including myself.  
I will not be returning to Privit Drive this summer or any of the following summers, I'm writing this letter to you to inform you that I am dying. I am going to join Mum and Dad in heaven, I will finally get my greatest wish of all and that is to know what my parents were like._

Goodbye forever

Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley Dursley

Love  
Harry 


End file.
